Firefly - Echoes of War: Thrillin' Heroics
''}} ECHOES OF WAR: THRILLIN HEROICS combines the first four stand-alone adventures in the Echoes of War line released on DriveThruRPG with the SERENITY CREW release into one, easy-to-reference PDF. These Episodes were written by Margaret Weis, Andrew Peregrine, Monica Valentinelli, and Nicole Wakelin. Featured artists include Ben Mund, Beth Sobel, Jennifer Rodgers, Kurt Komoda, and Melissa Gay! Production Included in this compilation you will receive a single PDF with the following five FIREFLY RPG Cortex Plus releases, which are all available separately here on DriveThruRPG: * Serenity Crew - Serenity Crew allows you to spend your days playing Mal, Zoe, Wash, Kaylee, Inara, Jayne, Simon, Book, or River. If youre the type that wants to try something new, take a gander at the twelve archetypes were offering you, too. If the maths right, thats twenty-one different options for you to play a character in the Verse. The rules in this release were expanded upon in the Firefly RPG corebook. Written by Monica Valentinelli and Cam Banks. * Wedding Planners - During the War, some folks chose a side and others pitted the Alliance and the Independents against each other for fun and profit. Well, mostly profit. Enter Templeton Steele, a powerful weapons designer whose bride-to-be is none other than the lovely Liliana Fairchild. Now, on account of these two lovebirds getting hitched, you and your crew are hired to transport Lilly to a fancy ship called the Rims Dream. Sounds easy enough, right? Unite the happy couple and theyll get paid? Only thing is, this Princess aint exactly happy about the wedding. The more you find out, the worse this job gets and the less chance you have of getting paid. Written by Margaret Weis. * Shooting Fish - The War may be over, but therere still plenty of bad people looking to do bad things, and they dont seem to need war as an excuse to come after their fellow man neither. Some folk will happily turn out a bunch of orphans to make themselves a few coins. Buzzard Lake is one such fella, but like all men hes got a weakness. He dont like to lose. Thats where you and your crew come in. Lake needs to learn what second place feels like, and youre gonna teach him. You might even save some orphans in the bargain if he dont kill you first. Written by Andrew Peregrine. * Friends In Low Places - Sometimes meeting up with old friends in Serenity View is cause for celebration, but not this time. Over drinks, you and your Crew discover that Monty's new wife Daisy has gone missing. Worse, your pal thinks that Virgil Morningstar, a Guild trader with a heap of Alliance connections, had something to do with her disappearance. By the time you find out Daisy ain't the only one who's vanished, you and your Crew'll be neck-deep in trouble and hard-pressed to find your way out of it. Thing is, if you do unravel this little mystery, you'll claim a big reward and be heroes to boot. Written by Monica Valentinelli. * Freedom Flyer - Folk do what they can to scratch out a living in the Verse. Seems like some folk push their luck to scrape by in these tough times. Maggie Miller's bad history and rotten luck are keeping her from achievin her dreams. She wants to get out of the Georgia System to make a fresh start out on the Rim, but she needs three things to do it: a hidden pile of cash, a ship shes hidden with an old flame, Hollis Mason, and enough leftover credits to wipe Ma Millerss medical bills clean before she goes. The Crew will have to dig for treasure, outwit a wily Alliance officer, and steal a ship hidden in orbit to help Maggie safely on her way. Trouble is, theres a kind of hitch: Hush Jackson, a tough-as-nails bounty hunter whos hopin to cash in on Maggies head. Will the Crew turn Maggie over for the bounty? Or, will they help Maggie out and pray there is enough cash left over to cover their costs? Please note that the rules for these four Episodes may vary slightly from what we offered originally. After compiling these adventures, we rules edited each Episode and made a few tweaks. Both versions of each individual Episode are still compatible with the Firefly RPG corebook or, alternatively, may be run as a stand-alone Episode. For a full list of credits, be sure to click on the links to each individual release. Shiny! Cortex Plus System Cortex Plus—unlike its predecessor, the Cortex System, which was used in the Serenity RPG—is a roll and keep system, in which you roll one die from each of several categories and keep the two highest dice in your dice pool. Cortex Plus uses polyhedral dice common to many roleplaying games and utilizes standard dice notation, ranging from d4 (a 4 sided tetrahedral die) to d12 (a 12-sided dodecahedral die). The cubed d6 is the "default" die used in the game. Cortex Plus uses dice pools ranging from d4 (terrible) to d12 (the best possible). Every die in your pool that rolls a natural 1 (called an 'Opportunity') not only doesn't count toward your total, but also causes some form of negative consequence for the characters to overcome. Players may voluntarily reduce some of the dice in their pool to a d4, decreasing their likelihood of success and increasing the likelihood of a negative consequence, in exchange for "Plot Points" which may be spent in several ways to influence the game's plot. Licensing Although the Firefly RPG is sometimes mistaken for a spin-off from Margaret Weis Production's earlier Serenity Role Playing Game, the two games were produced under separate licenses and utilize very different game systems. Other Products Firefly Role-Playing Things Don't Go Smooth Smuggler's Guide to the Rim Ghosts in the Black External links https://www.drivethrurpg.com/product/133310/Firefly-Echoes-of-War-Thrillin-Heroics?cPath=331_10283 https://rpggeek.com/rpgitem/163590/thrillin-heroics Category:Role playing game